


Kiss It Better

by hyvnjvnmin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Sort Of, Swearing, There's only one really and I censored that so, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvnjvnmin/pseuds/hyvnjvnmin
Summary: Yeonjun got a bruise and Soobin is there to treat it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I took the title from a song called "Kiss It Better" by Rihanna but the song has nothing to do with the story

"AH, FCK!"

Soobin heard a voice coming from Yeonjun's room and he assumed it was Yeonjun since it's his room plus the other members were still out doing their schedules. Worried, he immediately went to his room to see what's wrong.

"Hyung, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just bumped my forehead that's all."

"No you're not fine. There's a bruise on your forehead, how are you fine?"

"Bin, seriously I'm fine. Also what're you do-"

Yeonjun didn't get to finish his sentence when he felt a pair of lips on his forehead. His could feel his cheeks going red. "Better?" Soobin asked. The older of the two was still flustered and red but managed to slip out a sentence. "Yah, when did you get so sappy?" He said while playfully hitting the taller. "But yes it feels better."

But they both know that a kiss wasn't actually gonna heal it, (they're not kids so they know better) so Soobin told Yeonjun to go sit and wait in the living room while he gets an ice pack.

After the latter got the ice pack he was looking for, he went to the living room and sat next to Yeonjun and placed the ice pack on the bruise on his forehead. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Yeonjun broke it.

"Maybe I should get bruises more often."

Bewildered, Soobin turned to him and asked: "Hyung, why would you want to get bruises more often?"

"So that you could kiss it better again."

"And you said that I was being sappy." Soobin said while rolling his eyes. "You know that I can kiss it better now right?"

Yeonjun got closer to his face and said: "Then do it you big bunny."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that really short oneshot ^^ sorry if it's not written nicely :( kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
